The Shepherd of The Damned
by InsubordinateSaint
Summary: Emery has a past with Daryl Dixon, but everything changed as soon as the dead became the living. Now she's fighting to survive with the rest of the group and struggles to come to terms with what her and Daryl once had years ago. OC/Daryl.
1. Chapter 1

**I've been hooked on this show for a few weeks now, having caught up for the season 2 premier. And I can't wait for tomorrows new episode! So this is sort of a test chapter, sort of a filler to get it started. I've had the idea in my head ever since i started watching and loved Norman Reedus as Daryl. Who doesn't, right? :) So feedback would be lovely if you want me to update. I will tonight if I get any comments :)**

Chapter 1

The sun was above, waving at me with warmth through the window. I leaned back against the side of the truck, letting out one final deep breath before my shoulders dropped from its tense composure. The echoing car alarm sounded from behind us until the red car drove past, the Asian driving, hollering as if he had been liberated.

Everyone laughed, and I couldn't help chuckling along with them. It's weird how things work out. A stranger blowing off bullets in the street, calling our death sentence at the worst possible moment. Then the same man turned to be our one ticket back to camp. It was almost too good to be true.

But the city was rolling farther behind us, and soon enough I could hear the gravel and dirt under the truck tires as we drove along the path back to camp. Everyone already felt like family, with the way we look after one another. Well, excluding Merle, who we couldn't help but leave behind. With the key lost, there was nothing left to do. Daryl would through a fit when he finds out.

My thoughts drifted to the man with the crossbow then, just as the truck pulled to a stop. He had left before we did, hunting I suppose. His dear was all he could boast about to me, how he was close to shooting an arrow through it's neck. Daryl had a twisted sense of humor, if you were lucky to ever get close enough to see it that is. In a way, I had this good fortune.

I looked up from my hands then, trying to erase Daryl from my mind until the time came to face him. I watched the way Andrea hastily scrambled out of the truck, to Amy no less. And how Morales did the same for his family.

A sigh escaped my lips and I slid to get out, taking my book bag with me. It was really the only reason I volunteered to go to the city. To stock up on medicines and supplies of course, but to get other things. Back up snacks and water, a few paperback books and useful batteries. I found everything I was looking for, even though it gave me an earful from Andrea for straying from the group to get it in the first place. She'll thank me latter when she wants a granola bar or bag of chips.

I held back from cringing when I began to walk to the others. A sharp pain ran up my ankle with every step, but I didn't want to draw attention to myself for something minor. I stopped abruptly when I saw Carl and Lori hugging Rick. They were in tears and it wasn't hard to put the puzzle pieces together. A ghostly smile crossed my face then, astounded like the rest. I bit my bottom lip though, when it began to quiver. A swelling feeling drew up the back of my throat and I knew it was only a matter of time before my eyes were completely watery from the sight. I'd give anything for my younger brother to still be alive.

I kept my head down, making sure not to make eye contact with anyone as I passed. I set my book bag down by the trailer.

"You okay?"

I risked a glance at Dale but nodded reassuringly. "Fine."

"You're limping." The old man stated the obvious, causing Shane to turn to me with his skeptical, hard eyes.

"I just took a fall. Nothing to worry about." It was put bluntly, but I needed to get away.

As soon as I was out of eyesight, I whipped my green eyes with the back of my hand. The light wind brushed back my black hair from my face. It felt nice, like the breeze was comforting me. I only slowed when the round lake spread out ahead of me. The lagoon was a clear, beautiful turquoise, home to fish free from the worry of walkers.

I sat on one of the large rocks, gazing at the calm water. This spot just out of Atlanta was perfect. We could see the tops of the buildings up higher, but it was out of reach and reserved from the walking dead. Well, so we predict and hope. We set up camp and it turned out to be a haven so far. Aside from the food and water shortages from time to time, we had enough to look after ourselves.

I don't know how long I sat there. Enough to let a few silent tears roll down my face. It was silly, thinking of Logan now. It had been only us at first, when the apocalypse first broke out. Our parents were already walkers, mom having broke out in a fever early and dad quickly following. So we took the car and left. We were fine for the first few days, until I ran into Daryl Dixon and his brother. The last person on Earth I ever thought I'd see again. And now he's the only one I truly know. Everything turned to shit then. Merle of course being an ass like always. It was him and my brother against three walkers, and while Logan was loyal and covered his back, Merle didn't return the offer.

So I'll show no sympathy for the fact that we left him handcuffed to the roof. Of everyone, he deserves it.

It was a miracle that we stumbled upon the rest of the group after that, even though Daryl was reluctant in joining them in the first place. Sometimes I wonder why he did so.

I inhaled the absence of sound, pushing the past away. By the time the sun was setting, I was already making my way back to camp. Shooting a smile at Dale's worried gaze, I took my book bag and got in my tent. I wasn't hungry, though the others offered. It was quiet, with the sound of a few crickets in the bushes singing lullabies. I liked quiet, but it also meant Daryl wasn't back. If he was, he would have picked a fight by now. A small part of me prayed he was okay, but he wouldn't need it. He could take care of himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews :3 An update as promised. Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead. Only my own ideas and my OC.**

Chapter 2

By the time I woke up, I already knew I slept in. It took a few quick minutes to dress into a clean pair of jeans and t-shirt. Unzipping the tent, I blinked my eyes to adjust to the sunlight. I took my previous attire with me to wash, but stopped when Carol called me.

"Emery, you can give me that to wash if you'd like." The woman politely smiled.

Her hair was shaved, but complimented her clear face. So I thought, anyway. That didn't dismiss how tired she appeared to look these days. She folded what looked to be her last pair of pants and set them aside. Carol just had that warm and welcoming motherly look about her that made her like-able.

"Oh, that's fine. I was on my way to wash them now."

"It's no problem. I have another pile to get to anyway. You should get something to eat, you're probably still exhausted from your journey yesterday." She said.

"I'm fine." I told after she lightly took my clothes. Guilt came over me, but it felt like Carol was obligated to do so regardless. I saw a hint of how her husband treats her. She could be overworking herself to please him, or just to keep herself busy and away from the man.

"Thank you, Carol. Really." I flashed a small smile before slowly trailing away.

I stopped when I saw Glenn's downcast expression as the others were stripping away his new car. "Awe, what happened? I didn't even get to drive it yet." I pocketed my hands, but knew that the parts could be useful and the fuel we needed.

"I don't know about driving, but you could have called shotgun." Glenn said glumly.

"Afraid I might scratch it up." I shook my head, walking away with Dale back to the trailer.

"I almost feel bad." The old man rubbed at his white beard with a glance back.

"Sure you do." I smiled. Dale always had a watchful eye on me, like he did with Andrea and Amy. With the way he licked his lips and opened his mouth, but didn't say anything, told me he was holding back. "Talk to me." I said simply, sitting down.

"How's your ankle?" He finally confessed.

"I'm not limping as much, and the pain subsided. It really wasn't terrible to begin with." The subject was shaken off as I ran my fingers through my long hair. "Do you have a brush around here?"

"It keeps getting lost. If you look I'm sure you'll find one." Dale explained.

Pursing my lips, I went into the open trailer and searched around. The man seriously had almost everything. Tools, which were dropped on the roof and left behind, matches, spare keys, old magazines and newspapers. A comb, but no brush. A black hair tie peeked out from beneath an empty bottle and I decided to use that instead.

It was only when my hair was up in a high pony tail that the screams of the younger kids reached my ears.

"Carl!" Lori screamed.

I quickly stepped out to see the others running off into the trees. My hands reached for the first thing near my feet. A wooden bat. My shoes kicked up a little dust as I ran over the dirt and onto the grass that had long since stained the edged of my black and white sneakers. The children were still screaming, and the only thing I could picture was the one major thing everyone at the camp feared.

When I reached the line, set up with empty cans attached to act as an alarm, I stepped over it and automatically reached for Sophia.

"It's okay." I said hurriedly, even though I didn't know the weight of the problem. The little girl's face was scrunched up in terror, until Carol was beside me. Leaving her in her mom's hands, I slowly followed the others forward.

In the small clearing, the guys gathered around what I already new was a walker. The dead always act like they're starved, which half of them probably are when they wipe out the population. I stepped back, turning away from the scene of the walker getting beat on all sides. Mugged would be the term, if this disease had turned everyone into cannibals.

I didn't pick up the small talk about the walker. It was abnormal enough that it found its way here where the kids saw it. If we weren't careful, we'd have to leave and find another place to live. Not something I'm looking forward to.

My green eyes landed on the target, a good-sized deer. It's throat was torn open, the blood was an eyesore. You would think I've gotten used to it by now. There were also three good arrows sticking out of the deer's side. Of course it would belong to him.

A moment later, Daryl stepped into the clearing. He halted, caught off guard by all of us standing there, but that hard look returned in a heartbeat. He wore a stained wife beater; his hair-the color of wet sand-stuck up in some areas and was matted on the side of his face from sweating.

Everyone looked at each other with reflected looks of 'irritation', 'denial', and 'unbelievable'. All the judgments directed to Dixon, like they'd rather have to deal with another walker than him right now. As if he's ever stop to care.

"All gnawed on by this filthy, disease bearing, motherless, proxy bastard." Daryl let off a little steam by kicking the decapitated body.

I rolled my eyes with a shake of my head. But that was the language of Daryl Dixon, shoot first, possibly ask questions later, and lash out whenever something happens that he didn't like.

"It's a damn shame. I got us some squirrel though, it'll have to do." He added, looking around at everyone.

I hated the way his eyes lingered on me, a smirk briefly sculpting his lips.

I turned away and began walking back to camp. It looks like I won't need the bat at least. It seems I can't take enough precautions. I was startled when the object was snatched from my hand.

"What do you think you're doing with this?" Daryl questioned, eyeing the thing before settling his gaze on me. There were bags under his eyes, but then again he always had those, even when we were teenagers.

I shrugged, disliking the scrutiny of his level gaze that ceased to leave my face. "I didn't know what I was up against." A bat wasn't ideally what I preferred as a weapon, but when the time comes, you use whatever is around. Besides, it can do some damage if good force it put into it.

"Let me see." He grabbed my hand, glancing at it. "As if you would have used this. You could have broken a nail." His voice was sarcastic, a quality he always had.

I snatched my hand away with a frown, not allowing myself to think about how surprisingly warm his touch was. "Such little faith in me." I mumbled under my breath.

Daryl moved closer. "Come on, love. It's only me." He whispered in my ear before walking ahead.

A blush crept over my face in embarrassment. I hadn't realized he heard me. The short nickname made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. 'Love.' A confession. Something I told him, I'd like (and despise at the same time) to be called, when we were only nineteen. It's sweet, but cheesy and overused. I can't believe he even remembered.

"Merle!" Daryl called for his brother, snapping me out of my crisscrossing thoughts. Another problem fell into our laps. Daryl was back, but his brother wasn't.


	3. Chapter 3

**So many reviews that make me smile. I love them all :3 In return, an update!**

Chapter 3

The regularity in Daryl's firm voice made bits of guilt break through the barriers that I had put up against any feeling towards the jerk Merle Dixon was. But his brother was here, calling out to him like he expected nothing. We were all back, why shouldn't Merle be too?

Biting my bottom lip, I shuffled past him with my head low, not wanting to make eye contact. He was like a snake, make a sharp or suspicious move and you'll have venom burning your veins faster than you can even tell what had happened.

I moved back and hated how I stood along with everyone else, staring at Daryl, sharing the secret. My arms crossed lightly and I cleared the back of my throat, wishing I had water to sip back. Wishing I could do anything but this right now.

"Is he dead?" He questioned, knowing this is what Shane was implying. He seemed to stand up straighter, pulling up his guard.

"There's no easy way to say this, so I'll just say it." Rick stepped up, taking the initiative that no one else was prepared to bare. The fact was, if Rick hadn't came along, who knows what Merle would have done. Get us killed, no less.

My gaze flicked to T-Dog who just walked up with a bunch of logs for tonight's fire.

"So I handcuffed him to the roof, hooked up to a piece of metal. He's still there." Rick explained straightforward, bringing me back to the situation.

Daryl paced a bit, not wanting to believe it. He wiped once at his eye that I could tell had reddened from the information. His only flesh and blood left surrounded somewhere with a mass of walkers around. "So you handcuffed my brother to the roof and you left him there?" He yelled.

His face was flushed, boiling with anger. The transition from high school to how he is now is the same, but so much different at the same time.

When we were teens, Daryl's complexion was a little more healthy, then again so was everyone elses. He still had the bags under his eyes then as well, looking like he had insomnia and never slept. There wasn't a day I didn't see him without a cigarette between his lips, now he scavenges for whatever he can find.

There were better qualities as well. Like the way his mocking eyes turned warm when he looked  
>intently at me, whispering to me things that he'd never show and tell in public. His big hands, that are more sturdy now, held me with a certain delicacy I couldn't place. How he could make fun of me, jokingly of course, and be that rowdy sarcastic person, rude at many times. And yet he still had respect, never pushing me, unless he's being playful. Watching over me, having that soft spot telling me he still cares.<p>

Even now, where he keeps up his 'bad-ass' attitude twenty-four/seven.

Occasionally my eyes will drift over to him, only to see him looking back. But not at this moment.

Shane had Daryl in a choke hold immediately when he pulled the knife out, aiming to cut. Kill, if he hadn't been stopped.

"Let him go." I said, not liking the way he struggled to get free.

"I think it's better if I don't." Shane replied against the man's grunts of protest.

"It's not Rick's fault. I had the key. I dropped it." T-Dog manned up after they let him go. "I dropped it down a drain."

Daryl sucked in deep breaths before hoisting himself up. "If that's supposed to make me feel better, it don't." He was letting his guard slip every time he wiped at his eye. Only a single time. "Hell with all y'all. Just tell me where it is so I can go get 'im."

"He'll show you." Lori told before stepping into the trailer, most likely to be with Carl.

At least I wasn't the only one who didn't know what Rick was thinking about leaving. He couldn't be serious. We just got back. But I already knew that if the guys were heading back out, I would go with them. Hell, I was probably the only woman who would.

"I'm going back." Rick clarified then.

As the guys broke apart to get ready, I watched Daryl grab his crossbow. He was gearing up, going in head first without thinking of what'll be out there.

I grabbed my book bag and went to my tent. After emptying everything out, except for a few fruit bars and water bottles, I switched the comfortable shoes I was wearing to my converses that were already ripping at the sides. I adored them regardless since they allowed me to run if needed.

Tightening my ponytail, I got out and zipped the tent back up. When I turned around, I gasped at Daryl standing in front of me. He still stood wearing that frustrated facial expression the turned the corners of his mouth downward.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He asked.

"What does it look like?" I said, shifting my bag to my other shoulders as I walked past.

"Stop beating around the question. You aren't going with us." Daryl said firmly. "You don't even have a weapon. Just that stupid pocketknife you carry around so boldly." He brushed past me, purposefully shoving me with his bare shoulder.

"Well unless you're going to hand over your own knife." I hinted, knowing him and his crossbow would never part.

"Emery, you can forget it. Just stay here where it's safe. You'll only slow us down." Daryl rubbed at his face.

"What, because I'm a girl? Remember it was me that busted your lip in high school." I frowned. He was being difficult, as always. More hands to cover their backs is what they would need.

"Only because I let you." There was a wistful spark in his eye and he rubbed lightly at his bottom lip with one of his fingers in comprehension. That was a habit I noticed he always had.

"Keep telling yourself that." I muttered, walking back to the others.

I flashed a brief smile at Glenn, who raised an eyebrow, looking back and forth between me and Daryl.

"Every night." Daryl replied with a smirk.

"Good thing the sun is still up. Are we leaving now?" I asked.

He sighed, deciding to ignore me and continued to get ready as Rick and Shane walked up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Deciding to update now. Can't wait for the new episode tonight. I really hope Sophia is dead D: Is that terrible of me? Haha, I just think if she wasn't stupid by getting out from under the car early, they wouldn't be in the current situation. I'm going to address some lovely points that came up in some reviews now. First off, thanks again for those that reviewed! Um, there was one person that was confused on Emery and Daryl's current relationship...I guess I can say there was a definite relationship in the past, which had died down until the world was overrun by Walkers which is where they met up again. As for right now, it's hard to say if they are in a relationship. I would say no, but there is something there which can turn bad or good. You know how Dixon is. I just discover my OC as I write her and love the infinite possibilities I can write Daryl in response to her :) So I hope that kinda answers it. Oh! And another person said I had a few minor mistakes. I didn't know if that was directed to my grammar or how I'm writing it along with the show...? I purposefully cut out a lot of the dialogue in the scenes of the last chapter and left enough for you all to get the gist of it and so I can expand the last scene with Emery and Daryl. But I really love constrictive criticism! So don't be afraid to hold back on telling me if I wrote something wrong lol. As long as you put it nicely, I'm also open to suggestions and ideas so with all of this you can private message me and I'll get back to you. Sorry this memo was so long! Onward you read! :)**

Chapter 4

"So you, Daryl, and...Emery?" Lori glanced at me, unsure of the situation. "That's your big plan?"

"It's not going to be so simple." Rick said, turning to me. "It's up to you if you really want to go. You know this city too, more than me at least. We can always use more hands."

I nodded, feeling Daryl's burning, narrowed gaze on my face.

"With that said." Rick turned to Glenn with an insisted expression.

Honestly I have to say I feel bad for the Korean. He ventured with us last time and is smarter than possibly everyone here, but sometimes I feel like everyone pushes him around. Daryl especially. Glenn kinda just reminds me of Shaggy from Scooby Doo. Afraid of Walkers and getting killed, but he'll help in the end. That's why I like hanging around him.

"It's not fair of me to ask, but I'd feel a lot better with you along." Rick continued after Glenn's slight protest.

"That's just great, now you're gonna risk three men. And a woman." Shane grumbled.

My eyes automatically flicked to his. I could tell I was frowning, mostly because of the emphasis he put on 'woman'. Really, the world turns to shit and sexism hasn't dissolved with it. If anything ladies, we're put back on square one.

Guns, that's what the conversation amounted to. I knew about them. According to Rick, the bag he dropped dead on the middle of the street is full of them. Including ammo. In a world of Walkers, that's hitting the jackpot. I just couldn't see how we could pick them up with the dead lolling around, looking for lunch. We are moving out on a whim for this one. And because of a walkie talkie.

I get it though. For Rick to risk his life to save some man and his son. Daryl had done the same for me, even though at first he wasn't clear on who I was at the time. Logan and I ran out of gas in our car and attracted three walkers. We didn't want to stray to far from the road either, so into the trees we went. It was the worst and best thing we could have done. All I can clearly remember is my brother pulling me to him, trying to protect me even though I was the oldest by four years. And then a clean arrow shot through the walker's skull, right when it spotted us behind a thick tree. I swear I thought I was dreaming when Dixon walked out to retrieve his bloody arrow, Merle taking care of the other two walkers easily enough. But there he was, bearing a crossbow. Of all weapons, it's actually a smart way of choosing.

A small smile found it's way on my lips from the memory, but I didn't want to think about it. That was before we stumbled upon the others, before Logan was dead.

I looked around, not realizing the matter was closed. The sun wasn't too intense today. So far. I listened to the dirt and rocks under my feet as I made my way to the back of the truck we were taking to the city. Hoisting my book bag in the back, I stepped up and climbed on.

A hand wrapped around my arm, but I pulled away.

"What are you doing?" I asked Daryl.

He eyed me like I was crazy. "Helping the lady aboard." He said, that hard attitude framing his voice like I did something wrong.

Maybe I did, but it wasn't the normal thing for him to do. To help anyone, really.

"Thanks." I said, kicking my bag over as I sat down in the back.

"Whatever." Daryl shut the back of the van after Rick got in the passenger seat.

The truck rocked a little, making me put a hand on the cold floor for balance. I leaned back and closed my eyes. If I was going to try to stay calm, now would be the time to do it. I just wish I had my music with me.

"Don't get too comfortable." Daryl sat heavily beside me. With his handkerchief in hand, he stared down T-Dog. "He better be okay, that's my only word on the matter." He was slouched, leaning into the corner.

I rolled my eyes. Leave it to Daryl to make this tight drive fill with tension. If it was my brother, I'd act the same.

"I told you the geeks can't get at him. Only thing that's gonna get through that door is us." T-Dog once again assured.

At least he chained the door last minute, but usually when walkers want something, they find a way to get it. And I'm sure Merle wasn't intent on keeping his mouth closed while he was stuck up there.

Daryl wiped his mouth with the red cloth, his eyes saying he still didn't believe it. Dust and dirt smudges were on him. His sleeveless wife beater, arms, neck, and face. His blue eyes appeared lighter against the sun reaching us through the front window.

When Glenn pulled the truck to a stop, I knew it was time to be more aware of my surroundings. Already, the sky wasn't as bright as it was back at camp. The two of them got out before me. As soon as I was on my feet, Daryl was already pulling me aside.

"What?" I asked, glancing at the others who were already on their way.

Daryl took his thick knife out of its place at his side. He looked at it for a second before extending the handle to me. "Just take it. It'll give me some peace knowing you at least have that instead of your flimsy pocket knife." He grunted, hurrying his pace to catch up with the others. "Grimes didn't stop to give you a gun or anything.

I hadn't even known he was upset about it. Right now it felt like you either had something to protect yourself or you don't. "We're in a rush to get back before the sun is down. Besides, guns aren't my style. They're heavy, loud, and cold. I mean, look at this thing." I indicated his knife.

"Don't wave it around like that." Daryl stepped away. "I thought I told you how to use that thing." He said.

"You did."

I had been sketchy about it at first. When it was just he and I in the woods. He was teaching me to catch a rabbit, not that it paid off. And that was when he pulled his knife on me. No, not to stab me. Just to show me simple uses of self-defense. It was fun until I actually made him bleed.

"Right, just don't cut me this time." Daryl eyed the others as we approached a large fence.

"That was an accident, how many times do I have to tell you." I stopped short when he turned on me.

"Maybe one more time will do." Daryl murmured, keeping eye contact on purpose.

My heartbeat sped up at how close his mouth had inched to mine. On instinct I quickly moved away, knowing he was pushing my buttons to get a reaction. This one seems to satisfy him.

"Can we get back to why we're here, please?" Rick cut through Daryl's smirk when we all went through the whole in the fence. "Merle first or guns?"

This brought Daryl back to his vengeful state. "Merle, we ain't even havin' this conversation."

"We are." Rick challenged, but then let Glenn decide.

"Merle first." Glenn reasoned, setting our course ahead.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I had the good fortune of knowing Daryl Dixon before he was completely unleashed. Sometimes i wonder when he turned so bitter, if it was because of me or because of the apocalypse. I'd never ask him, so maybe I'd never know. I just wish that part of him I knew wasn't completely gone. For my sake it couldn't be completely gone.

_I blinked awake from a small crash and it was that moment I realized I was laying alone. The empty spot beside me was still warm. I rolled over, propping myself up on my elbow._

_"Where are you going?" I asked, smiling when Daryl's eyes looked up at me._

_He was bent over, re-stacking the CD cases on the carpet from where his foot must have knocked it over a second ago. "I didn't wanna wake you." He confessed._

_I laid back down, pursing my lips. "So you decided to just leave me here on the floor?"_

_"Hey, it was your idea to sleep on the floor last night." He reminded, pulling on his baggy sweater. _

_"Only 'cause you were too lazy to clear off your bed." I retorted. Not that I was complaining. Daryl had set a sheet on the floor and tucked a quilt over us when I told him I was tired. Already I was missing the feel of his arms around me. _

_"You told me you didn't mind." Daryl pointed a finger at me._

_I shrugged. "Where are you going anyway?" _

_"I'm all out of cigarettes." He replied simply, rubbing his face._

_"You're leaving me for some sticks in a small package. Not to mention they're over priced. Thanks, that shows how much you care." I teased, kicking off the blanket and stood up. A yawn escaped my lips as I stretched, standing on my tippy toes. "God, why is it always so hot in here?"_

_I turned to Daryl, who was leaning back against the door frame, just watching me._

_"What?" The deep look in his eyes made me self conscious. _

_He flashed me a brief smile then, one of the genuine ones I only see him reveal around me. "Nothin'. I advised you that it would be better for you to sleep in your underwear, more comfortable ya' know. It's your fault you didn't want to."_

_I scoffed, smacking his arm when he came closer. "Oh really, that is not why you wanted me in my underwear." I moved around him, slipping on my sneakers. _

_"You don't have to be embarrassed, I've seen you in less."_

_I narrowed my eyes at him. "I am not embarrassed."_

_"Says the blush on your face." Daryl smirked._

_That was his game. To get some sort of satisfaction out of the way he can make me feel. And I could feel the heat across my face, betraying me to him._

_"Well, remind me to never do that again if all you're going to do is make fun of me." I frowned, grabbing my black beanie hat and put it on after running my fingers through my hair. I was about to walk out of his room when Daryl grabbed hold of my arm to pull me to him._

_I tried to step away, but his arms were already locked around me. Not in the dominating way, but gently, like he didn't want me to leave just yet._

_"You're not seriously mad are you?" He questioned, a smile playing on his lips. He bowed his head lower, trying to catch my green eyes. "Come on, I was kidding." He nudged my shoulder. _

_I nodded. "I have to use the bathroom, meet you outside."_

_Daryl's lips formed a firm line. He let go and brushed past me, a stiffness building over him. That's the last thing I wanted, to have him start the day off already angry. I quickly went to the bathroom. It was tiny, but so familiar. I spend so much time over here it's like I've migrated away from my own home. I washed my hands and splashed water on my face to fully wake me up from my drowsy state. I shut off the light and opened the door, but stopped short in surprise._

_"Merle." I gasped, a hand over my heart. The older Dixon stood before me, a drunken dead look masking his scruffy features. Again. "What are you doing?"_

_Merle licked his chapped lips and leaned closer. "You goin' out with my brother again?" He asked._

_But he knew the answer. I sighed. Every time, why does he have to put me through this every time? It was evident Merle didn't like me, and I can express the same when it came to him._

_"Daryl and I are just going to the gas station." I explained. "Excuse me." _

_He didn't move. He breathed in and out through his mouth, passing the scent of strong liquor to me._

_"Did you want something?" I finally asked. "He's waiting for me."_

_"Just tell him to buy me another six-pack. We're all out of beer." Merle said, looking like he was about to pass out._

_"Yeah." I pushed past then, not wanting to be the thing that breaks his fall. _

_Outside it was hot. The full affects of the coming summer weighed down on my tense shoulders. Daryl was leaned against the front hood of his truck and automatically frowned at my state._

_"What's wrong?" He glanced back at his shabby house._

_"Nothing, just...your brother." I loosely crossed my arms._

_Daryl chuckled. "I keep telling you he's not that bad." He pulled me into a reassuring hug._

_"I know." I mumbled heavily into his chest, a bit surprised at his abnormal, comforting gesture. He wasn't the kind to hug anything, so I didn't want to waste this one. With every breath, I inhaled his boyish smell. The good kind. The one that smelt of fresh cut grass and a hint of lingering smoke from a previous cigarette. _

_"Are you still angry at me?" His whispered words tickled my ear._

_I shook my head, feeling the goosebumps run across my arm._

_"Good." He said lowly, kissing below my ear and the side of my face. "Let's go." Our hands were locked until we split. Me to the passenger door and him to the driver side._

_I leaned back against the seat and watched him drive the two miles to the gas station. He sniffed once, wiping his nose with the back of his hand and biting adorably at his bottom lip. _

_Dixon and I have come a long way. Meeting at the start of high school, but never talking until Junior year where he tripped me in the hall. I still believe it was an accident, but to keep his bad boy reputation, he fed into my face plant by laughing like he meant to do what he did. Then from there the dirty glares started. He passed them to me in the halls, in the one class we had together, and when occasionally I bumped into him outside of school. Nothing I ever looked forward to. _

_Come Senior year, I regrettably thought the summer did him well. How can someone be so attractive and still be an ass to you when you don't even know him? During the first dance of the school year, totally not my scene, I ditched as soon as it started. And when I walked out the back door of the gym, there he was beside a dumpster. The smoke he blew out his mouth visible in the dark. It turns out, between the lines and all the bullshit, we had more in common than I realized. Than he realized. I still can't believe he ever convinced me to go to the bar, where they gave us drinks on the house since they 'know Merle'. My first drink with Daryl Dixon. My first kiss with Daryl Dixon to follow._

_How is it that he can get me to do things I'd never do? Number 1: Go out for a beer or two (which got me tipsy to his amusement). Number 2: Skip school a few times. Number 3: Go out with him._

_He never used the term "date", said it was too conformative (is that even a word, I think he made it up). I think he was just afraid. I still am._

_Number 4: Stay out late. Number 5: Crash at his place without even telling my parents. _

_Logan knew what I was up to, and had his eye on Daryl. Even though he's have his size. Still, I know I'll be in for an ear full by the time I arrive home. But I wasn't ready for that yet._

_"Hey." Daryl repeated, snatching me out of my daze._

_We were parked next to a gas pump. Only two other cars were doing the same on the opposite side._

_"Hmm?" My voice raised, knowing he had been trying to get my attention._

_"Beautiful." He said softly, catching me off guard._

_I knew I was flustered by the time he leaned in to kiss me, his lips seemed to shape perfectly against mine._

_And then he was getting out, to get what he came here for._

I can't say what initially made us break up. Whether it started from his yells or mine. But I knew it was because I was getting in too deep, because I was falling for him. Like I'm falling for him again now.

Why did it have to be Daryl Dixon? Why couldn't it have been someone else? I think he knows it, how I'm breaking under that steel gaze of his. We're still compatible, still musing around each other like nothing ever happened. But who am I kidding? Not with the way he treads around with that crossbow, with the way he sometimes stares at me...as if everything was back to the way it had been when we were eighteen.

But it wasn't.

"No." Daryl shook his head and paced back and forth. "No! No! No!" Each time it grew louder and his red face scrunched up.

I edged closer and saw not the torn up body of Merle Dixon, but something that was worse. In his brother's case. Merle's hand.

Daryl continued to walk back and forth like it would kill him to actually shed a tear or stand still. For him, it would. Instead of crying, he drew all his rage to his crossbow as he pointed it at T-Dog. And to my dismay, Rick point his gun to the side of Daryl's head.

**Happy Halloween!**

**And go look at the ravishing banner, made by AmayaHaruko (on Quizilla) for my story. The link is on my profile page here. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, it's been years since I've updated! Lol no not years, but months. I'm sorry for that, but I managed to finish some Chem homework earlier and decided to give you a dose of Daryl. I'm so excited about tonights episode! It's been forever since I've watched the show and we all need to see what happens next. Thank you for my lovely reviews, they keep me going. I hope you guys like this one. **

Chapter 6

"I won't hesitate. I don't care if every walker in the city hears it." Rick said firmly, waiting for Daryl's decision.

"Stop it." I said with a frown, but didn't know for sure who I was telling it to. Maybe Daryl, for being an idiot. Maybe Rick, so he didn't kill the only person I...feel some sort of comfort around. The only one who knows me and vice versa.

Not that my words fazed any of them.

It took a moment before the redneck squeezed his eyes shut, burying the overwhelming rage and shock so that none of us could see it anymore. But it was there. With his crossbow down again, everyone could breath.

"You uh, got a do-rag or something." He wasn't really asking, but T-Dog gave one to him anyway.

He passed me so much without a glance. "I guess the salt-blade was too dull for the handcuff. Ain't that a bitch?"

I didn't look at the hand as it was wrapped up. Only Daryl Dixon would find it usable for later. Thankfully he packed it away in Glenn's bag, against the Korean's small grimace. I walked in step with Glenn when we began to follow the trickle of blood Merle left behind, like the breadcrumbs of Hansel and Gretel.

Downstairs was gloomy, shadow-filled hallways and rooms. We approached an open door to find two walkers already dead. There was only one explanation for it.

"Toughest asshole I ever met, my brother." Daryl briefly stopped to reset his crossbow.

I shook my head. "Biggest asshole I ever met, your brother." I muttered, ignoring the looks I received.

"Any man can pass out from blood loss. No matter how tough he is." Rick cut in, bringing the mission back to focus.

_

"You're comin' with me."

I shifted my eyes from the window to Daryl, who was starring intently at me.

T-Dog made a valuable point in changing the course of our search to make a grab for the bag of guns Rick dropped when Glenn first saved him. As long as we were here, we might as well, even though it was dangerous.

My eyebrow raised in question and I turned to Rick who was checking the rounds in his gun. He was a good leader, and my part in this little plan hadn't been decided. Glenn would make the grab. Daryl will cover him. T-Dog and Rick will be waiting in another alley only two blocks away, in case the Korean needed another route to safety.

Rick straightened up and nodded at us. "That's a good idea. It divides us equally. Two of us in each of the alleys in case the walkers become a problem."

"They're already a problem." Daryl muttered, rubbing briefly at his lower lip. He caught himself when he saw my small smile, and then didn't meet my eyes. That habit of his was always something I teased him about when we were younger. "We best get going then."

The five of us gradually split up. Glenn was in the lead, taking Daryl and I up to the roof since he knew his way around and the others heading to their ready position.

It was silent as we quickly walked down a few halls to a flight of stairs, until Daryl spoke up. "Just like old times, huh."

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see his stained muscles were tense, his crossbow ready but pointed at a downward angle so it wasn't directly at Glenn's back.

A careless shrug moved my shoulders. "If by old times you mean fun then . . ." There was nothing to finish that sentence. Nothing I could think of worth repeating.

He simply grunted. When I took it he wasn't going to respond, he surprised me by leaning closer. "By old times, I mean you and me." His whisper close to my ear gave me goosebumps and on instinct, I frowned and pushed a light hand at his chest.

Old times indeed. Those days where I'd react like now, nudging him away on account of how close he suddenly was. Playfully, of course, and when I wasn't so shy of his skin brushing against mine.

He was smirking, glad to have gotten through to me. "Cutting class to sneak up to the school roof." Daryl extended a hand to my face and brushed the tip of his finger against my cheek, tracing my small blush.

I smacked the gesture away without thinking, and by the look on his face, it seemed like he hadn't known what he was doing either. A sigh escaped my lips, but I nodded. "Yeah. And you egging the Principal's car? Smooth one. I still can't believe they thought I was an accomplice."

"You only couldn't believe that you received your first detention."

"Hey!" I defended, not realizing the smile curving my lips. "You're lucky I was with you. We got off easy with a detention."

Daryl shook his head. "Right, because if it was me alone, I'd have faced another suspension" He stared at me, a certain spark in his eyes that I couldn't place. "But no, with Ms. Pristine next to me, it was a different situation."

Ignoring the sarcasm in his voice, he steadied me when I tripped over one of the stairs by grabbing my arm.

"How do you even trip _up_ a stair, Em?" Daryl asked on point, dropping his hand as soon as I regained my balance.

The use of my nickname is what really caught my tongue. All I could force out was a feeble, "Shut up."

"Nice comeback." He snickered, but it was shortened when Glenn hesitatingly glanced over his shoulder at us. Daryl's lips tightened with his automatic frown. "What are you looking at Mr. Pork Fried Rice?" He snapped with anger.

Glenn shook his head, taking the insult instead of daring to look back at Daryl once more. "Nothing. I was-just nothing."

"Will you ever give it a rest, Daryl?" I hissed at the redneck with disapproval.

At that, the man was taken aback. "Me? He's lookin' at us like he knows something. He better mind his business if he knows what's good for him."

I rubbed at my forehead as if it would clear my stress away. "You're the only one implying an "us" around here." It was just a point, though I did see something in that quick look Glenn gave us. Like he was surveying us.

Glenn pushed open the door to the roof, letting the sunlight flood my eyes.

"Well, you know what? There is no us." Daryl declared in a firm but low voice. Enough for my ears to here alone. "As far as I'm concerned."

I couldn't tell if it was just his fuse blowing that made the words spiteful or if he actually meant it. There wasn't anything involving me and Daryl Dixon. That was our childhood. A life time ago. But then what was he even doing here? Why not leave when he had the chance? Or were those simple smirks and touches around me something I was reading too much into?

This wasn't something I liked thinking about.

Daryl had already pushed past Glenn to quickly sweep the roof in case of stray walkers. With the coast clear, he walked to the edge of the building and peered down. Glenn was already taking breaths to assure himself before heading down the ladder leading into the alley.

"Thanks for the clarification, asshole." The mutter was sharp under my breath. I gripped Daryl's knife tighter in my hand, glad to have something to hold on to as I followed them.

"Whenever you need to hear it, beautiful." Daryl responded with a charming smirk, the previous bitterness removed from his tone like it was never there.

I hadn't even realized he'd heard me.


End file.
